


I Got You

by Pernicious_Feb 14 2001-July 29 2018 RIP (Malicious_Intent)



Series: Docsbum [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/pseuds/Pernicious_Feb%2014%202001-July%2029%202018%20RIP
Summary: It had been a hard operation that had almost ended Kapkan's life. Luckily Doc had been there in time to stop the blood loss and save the russian's life. But it had come close, and Blitz knew that frightened the frenchman. Thankfully Blitz knows exactly how to make the other feel better.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the headcannons @docsbum had on tumblr and wanted to write a story as a gift... I hope it's ok. Not the best, one of my first stories, but I hope it suffices. :)

Blitz was pretty sure that everyone had heard Kapkan's cry of pain that had followed on the heels of a spray of gunfire, but none of them had been close enough to the Russian to be of any help. Hell, most of them didn't even know  _where_ the Russian had gone off to and were even more useless when it came to helping him. The mission came first, that was the way it was, no matter if it sucked or not.

 

But it was never that way for Doc. The Frenchman had immediately vanished from sight as he searched out their downed companion, ignorant of the danger he was putting himself into. It terrified Blitz to no end, the knowledge that his lover was somewhere alone in a hostile environment. He knew the way Doc got so focused on his work, gave his full attention to the wounded, and that put the older man at risk.

 

By the time they'd eliminated the hostiles and defused the bomb that'd been set for some terrorist ploy, Blitz was thankful to find Doc safe and sound. His hands were bloodied but the German knew it wasn't Doc's. Kapkan would be fine, even if he'd be sentenced to a stay in bed until his leg fully healed.

 

However, regardless of how well things went, of how no lives had been lost, Blitz knew that Doc was upset. The frenchman had stated more than once that he'd almost lost Kapkan, a thought that terrified the usually cheerful frenchman. That's why Blitz was currently outside the other's door.

 

It was late and most of the others were sleeping, but Blitz wasn't planning on waking them. The GIGN group were heavy sleepers from what he remembered, and Montagne and Rook were supposedly out. Twitch bunked with IQ, last he'd heard, so Doc should be alone.

 

Blitz quietly opened the door, peeking into the darkness on the other side as he listened for the sound of breathing. There was, and more than one set, so that put the rumors of Montagne and Rook sneaking out to rest. Shame really.

 

Slipping inside the German silently shut the door behind himself, the darkness of the room forcing him to pause for a moment of adjustment before continuing on. He knew this room like the back of his hand, almost as well as his own, so the darkness was no issue in traversing the length of the room to the bed located at the far corner of the room.

 

"Gus?"

 

There was the sound of stirring, but no answer.

 

Blitz grinned.

 

Putting one knee on the bed, the younger man leaned over the dozing form beneath him to place a quick kiss to Doc's nose. 

 

There was more stirring as Blitz gave a soft laugh, "Gus? You awake?" He questioned, accent no doubt informing the other of who it was.

 

"Eli? Mm, taking advantage of me, are you?" Came the soft response, the usual playfulness not making itself known as it usually did, leading Blitz to realize he'd been right in the sense that Doc wasn't ok after today's operation.

 

"Nah. Came to see if you're ok."

 

There was silence for several moments, Blitz respectfully studying the darkness beneath him in silence, waiting for the other to give a response rather than push for one.

 

"No." Doc finally answered, voice cracking ever so slightly. "I thought I was going to lose him. I thought for sure I was going to be unable to do anything for the tissue damage and-"  Blitz placed a gentle finger to the older man's lips. "Shh."

 

Silence fell again, but not for long as Blitz sought out the corner of the blanket to pull it back, easily climbing up into the bed the lie directly beside his lover. "Shh. I got you," the german murmured, wrapping his arms around Doc to pull him in tight against his front. "I've got you." Blitz repeated chin on the older man's shoulder as Doc hid his face in the german's neck.

 

"Kapkan's good. For all we know he's making his escape as we speak, probably to some bar or something." Blitz stated in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake the other two men in the room. He could feel Doc tremble in his arms, no doubt trying to keep from breaking down. This seldom happened, the frenchman able to keep a pretty good resistance to stress, but every once in a while he reached a breaking point before needing to reset. 

 

Silence fell as Blitz allowed Doc to cling to him, to get through his tears and just rid himself of the stress that today had brought, all the while murmuring sweet nothings and just being there for him. Doc was so small, he fit so perfectly into the former officer's arms, Blitz shutting his eyes as he basked in the warmth of the other. 

 

There was sniffling as Doc finally stopped trembling - though he made no move to get out of Blitz's arms - and gave a soft sigh of relief and contentment. "'M good." He murmured, face turning inwards as Blitz gently kissed at his neck and cheek. "Sure?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Blitz smiled slightly, shifting to a more comfortable position where he could see his lover's face. "You did perfectly today. Kapkan owes you big time, and now we've got some time together. Don't dwell on the 'what ifs' alright?" The german questioned, humming softly when the other nodded. "God, I love you." Blitz whispered, leaning in for a kiss. It was gentle and chaste, a further reassurance and comfort to the shorter man. 

 

"I love you too," came the soft response, Doc cuddling in closer as Blitz wrapped the blankets more tightly around them. It was warm, and the presence of Blitz gave Doc a sense of safety and love, allowing the frenchman to relax for the first time since they'd set out to defuse a bomb that morning. He could feel just how tired he really was, the sandy-haired man finding it hard to keep his eyes open while encased in Blitz's arms. The sound of the german's heart beating serving to lull him towards sleep.

 

"Eli?"

 

Blitz turned his head downwards to regard the shorter man, taking in the slackened face, the way Doc's eyes were half shut, and smiled. "Hm?"

 

"Thanks."

 

The german didn't bother answering, instead leaning forwards to place a kiss to the top of Doc's head.

 

"I got you."


End file.
